


The Story of Greenberg

by WibblyWobbly_TimeyWimey



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pack, Packs, Scallison, Scisaac - Freeform, Werewolves, alisaac, alliscaac, alpha!Derek, alpha!scot, fem!greenberg - Freeform, female!greenberg, full wolf, greelinski, griles, idk how to tag this, jackdia, stilesberg, truealpha!scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WibblyWobbly_TimeyWimey/pseuds/WibblyWobbly_TimeyWimey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs;<br/>Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;<br/>Being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears:<br/>What is it else? a madness most discreet,<br/>A choking gall and a preserving sweet.<br/>- Romeo & Juliet, act 1 scene 1</p><p>***</p><p>I used to be the worst lacrosse player at Beacon Hills. That was until Greenberg showed up. After that Scott also started training with me, and I became slightly less suck-y, but that's another story. This is the story of Greenberg. This is the story about how one girl fucked up everything. Sounds pretty cliché, eh? Well, just you wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Greenberg

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda just wanted to make a fanfiction about Greenberg. And this sprang to my mind. I mostly make it up as I go, but I hope it's going to be good.  
> Also my mother tongue isn't English, so I apologize for any mistakes, which are all my own. I would get a beta-reader, but I don't really know anyone here on AO3.  
> Anyhow, enjoy (possibly) and you're welcome to let me know what you think in the comments.  
> The story takes off about two months after the pack has gotten rid of the Alpha Pack and the Darach. I make up my own storyline of what happened after 'The Girl Who Knew Too Much' though, because it's easier that way :)

_(Photo by WibblyWobbly_TimeyWimey. Please do not take credit)_

☣

I used to be the worst lacrosse player at Beacon Hills, until Greenberg showed up. After that, Scott also started training with me, and I became slightly less suck-y, but that's another story. This is the story of Greenberg. This is the story about how one girl fucked up everything. Sounds pretty cliché, eh? Well, just you wait.

I never really gave much thought about Greenberg except from the occasional 'poor girl' when Coach totally grilled her. Which was most of the time. It wasn't because she wasn't a pretty girl she was just  _Greenberg_. That one girl who somehow always managed to blend in with the shadows. That made it weird that Greenberg played lacrosse. Everyone noticed her during lacrosse because she sucked. A lot. And it was pretty weird that a girl that was normally invisible would make herself so... Noticed, as she was when she played lacrosse.  
So yea, many things where super suspicious about Greenberg, but she was so good at being invisible that no one noticed. Not even the werewolves of Beacon Hills where observant enough. I guess 'it takes one to know one' doesn't apply under these circumstances. 'Cause I was the one who noticed about Greenberg. And looking back, I sometimes wish I hadn't.

 

☣

 

The first time I really noticed Greenberg was about a year after she started at BHHS. The fuss with the Darach and the Alpha Pack had been over for a couple of months and things where slowly getting back to normal. I hadn't really been myself lately, but who could blame me. I didn't know how to act around the pack anymore, and the pack didn't know how to act around me. I saw almost nothing of Derek, and when I did we both did everything we could to avoid each other. Therefore, I was back at the start, just Scott and me. Well, I guess some things were different. There was Lydia. Even though things had been slightly weird ever since the kiss, I had a friend in Lydia.

Besides that, I was not doing very well and everyone knew, even though I kept denying it. So it really wasn't a surprise when yet another person asked me what was wrong. The surprising thing was that it was a person I didn't even remember ever talking before.

"Wait, you're not mute?", and I swear the words just flew out of my mouth. I was fully aware of how rude I had been, but it was too late to take the words back, and I really  _had_  wondered whether she was mute more than one time.

"No, does it sound like I'm mute? Or are you just avoiding my question?” was the response [Greenberg](http://data.whicdn.com/images/66892723/large.jpg) gave me, and I swear my jaw dropped at least to the floor. Not only did she talk, she came up with comebacks and shit. Where was the girl that hid herself in the shadows, never raised a hand in class and just walked past you, if you talked to her? Apparently on vacation.

"Uh no. Sorry, you just surprised me. I don't think I've ever heard you talk before"

"That's because you haven't", she answered bluntly, sending a look that clearly said 'are you stupid, or what?’

"Okay then", I shot her a weird look before I turned back to my locker in the changing rooms. Practice was over for today. Coach had been nice. Well, as nice as Coach got. I could feel how the exhaustion relaxed my body, and all I really wanted was to get home, eat and then go directly to bed. It was a great feeling. Right until my locker door smacked shut right in front of me, with a slim hand resting on the door. For a second I thought Erica had come to tease me about something, but then I realized that Erica was  _dead_. What a mood-boost.

"Seriously? You still didn't answer my question", Greenberg demanded, looking me sharply in the eye. God that girl was persistent.

"Okay, listen, Greenberg. We've never talked, Hell, I don't even know your first name, and you expect me to tell you about my inner feelings? Good try. No, wait, it wasn't a good try", and with those words I opened my locker, got the rest of my things, slammed the locker and walked away. Greenberg probably could've catch up with me, but luckily, she got the message. At least I thought she did.

 

☣

 

"What's for dinner?” I screamed once I entered the front door and walked straight to the living room where I threw my stuff on the floor and laid down in the couch.

"Meatloaf!” was my dad’s response, and a sound of pure pleasure escaped my mouth. Meatloaf? Perfect!

"I love you dad!

"I know you do. Now get your lazy ass of the couch or you're gonna have to re-heat your food! In the oven!” the last part was added after a small thinking pause. Probably because he remembered that, our microwave was broken.

I let out a growl that could almost match the werewolves' and got up from the couch. I might've been lazy, but I wanted food more than I wanted rest.

 

After dinner I decided I was too exhausted for homework, and instead skyped a bit with Scott before going to bed. I could almost swear I saw a face in Scott's window during the Skype call, but Scott said he couldn't see nor hear anything, so I guessed it was probably just my fatigued brain playing me a trick.

That night my dream was beyond weird. I'd had some pretty weird dreams in the past, but this one certainly took the prize. I was a werewolf and I was running in the woods. There was another wolf with me. And I wasn't just a werewolf we were both transformed into  _actual_  wolves. I'd only heard about one person who could transform into an actual wolf, but no, there was someone running with me. And it certainly weren't Talia Hale. Then I woke with this weird sense of having forgotten something.

That was the first night I dreamt the weird dreams. They didn't go away.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is pretty short but it's a prologue so it's allowed to be ^-^ My chapters are going to be around 2000 words each. I know it's short compared to other authors' chapters here on AO3, but it's the length that works for me, so...  
> Please leave kudos/comments/whathaveyou :) Also, I have a [tumblr.](http://www.tothelemonadestand.tumblr.com) I originally deleted this story because I thought it sucked, but then I saw that a person had actually shared my story on tumblr., and I felt so honored that I decided to try again. Luckily AO3 sends you an email with your story, when you delete it (I love that feature!) :)


End file.
